


Lending a Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obi-Wan finds Grievous on the battlefield.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous, Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



The battlefield stretched in the light of a setting sun. Smoke curled skywards. Obi-Wan landed and stepped out, his robe and cape snapping in the wind. Lightsaber in hand, he looked around.

The fighting was already over when he got here, though he'd pushed the engines as hard as he could. By the time he got there the fighting had finished, and now it was just a matter of picking through the ruined droids on the battlefield and hoping against hope that he was not too late. He refused to believe it. There was still time; there must be.

From the outside of course they must continue to remain enemies, he reminded himself as he picked through the corpses of dead droids and fighters. No one must know that enmity had turned to a reluctant love, at some point when even he did not know how it had happened. He hated the reluctant love that pulled him to the general and yet he couldn't resist himself, either the desire or the even more buried hope that Greivous felt the same for him.

Around and over the bodies of the slain, Obi-Wan searched. His hands sticky with the oil of dead droids.

"Grievous." He called. His voice echoed over the bodies of the dead.

As the sun sank below the edge of the desert he found Grievous at last, half buried beneath the body of a battle droid. Three of his arms had been severed and he feebly struggled to extract himself.

Obi-Wan reached down to help. Together they struggled with the carcass of the droid and eventually heaved it up and off. The severed ends of Greivous's arms spit sparks and leaked fluids. Tears sprang to Obi-wan's eyes at seeing his lover so bad off.

"Leave me." He growled. "It is the end of my run, Obi. I have fought my last fight. Going out in glorious battle is my finest hope anyway."

"I won't leave you."

"You must."

"But I won't."

No one could match the stubbornness and determinion of a jedi master with this much at stake.

"I hate you," Grievous growled as Obi-wan pulled him upright.

"I know."

~~~***~~~

They went to the ship, but he didn't have the tools to repair the badly injured cyborg. Getting him under the lights made him see how badly he was hurt. This wasn't good. Grievous might be right. Just having him on the ship was risk anyway; what if someone found out?

"Take me to my castle." The cyborg muttered. He had cursed and complained all the way to the ship but had given up now, having realized that he couldn't fight the other man in his present condition. "I have spare arms there, and other parts. I can fix myself."

"You want me to lend you a hand, you mean?"

"Is this really the time for bad jokes." Grievous growled.

Obi-Wan laughed. If Greivous could complain he was going to be okay. Probably.

The castle was on the third moon of Vassek, a short flight away. By the time they got there, Obi-Wan had to wake Grievous up to get through the defenses. 

"You don't need it." Greivous growled wearily, leaning on his one remaining arm. "You're programmed in. You can come and go if you want."

The trust shocked him. He hadn't known. Theirs was a battlefield love, kisses snatched in between the fighting. That it went this deep ....

He hadn't known. He hadn't even guessed.

He guided his starfighter to a landing.

"This way." Grievous growled. He tucked a spare cloak of Obi-Wan around himself, looking like some kind of strange priest of some robo-religion. "There are guards, but we'll go out the back, up a private entrance known only to me."

It soon became clear the inside of the fortress was riddled with these. Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking of all the information on the castle's defenses he could take back to the Jedi. And yet, that would mean betraying Grievous's trust while he was hurt and vulnerable. Not for the first time he cursed his betraying heart.

"Here, the repair chamber. Please enjoy my hospitality while you wait for me to be done."

"I'll help."

"I do this alone." Grievous muttered. "I have a med droid for it."

"Not alone. Not anymore."

_You don't have to be alone anymore._

Obi-Wan cradled him and helped fit the arms on, inserting each attachment deep into its socket. He couldn't help thinking of how sexual it felt, doing this kind of thing with his lover. In his lap, the cyborg writhed, crying out with something that was between pleasure and pain.

After, they rested. Grievous, exhausted, rested his head in Obi-Wan's lap. The jedi stroked his carapace.

"You can't stay." The cyborg muttered into Obi-Wan's lap.

"I know." The jedi almost called him "love" but dared not. They did not speak of it; they couldn't.

"On the battlefield, we must meet as enemies."

"I know."

"I can't even offer you refreshments." And now Grievous was weeping oil tears.

Obi-Wan had never seen him like this. It was the near-death experience, bringing him to the edge of the emotions he normally held back; the cyborg was hurt and vulnerable, letting more show than he ever would normally.

"It's all right." He whispered, kissing the tears away. "We must meet again as enemies, but I'll stay ... until you fall asleep."

In his arms, Grievous relaxed, slowly but surely sliding under as he powered down to finish the repairs.

When he was sure that the cyborg knew nothing more, Obi-Wan carefully pulled his legs out from under him and made his way to the door. He listened carefully. No sign of anyone. There would never be a better time to leave.

He kissed Grievous's metal cheek and made his way back down to the ship. He punched in the codes Grievous had given him to see him out of the fortress.

"Goodbye." He whispered, tasting Grievous's oil tears on his tongue. "My love."


End file.
